ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Hajime no Ippo Art Exhibit
The 30th Anniversary of the Series: Hajime no Ippo: The Great Original Art Exhibition - The Bowing of the Soul (連載30周年記念 はじめの一歩 大原画展 ～魂のバウト～) was a Hajime no Ippo Art Exhibit that was held from November 16th, 2019 to December 1st, 2020 in Tokyo, Japan as part of the 30th Anniversary celebration of Hajime no Ippo reaching the 30 year mark that will feature various artwork Morikawa Jouji has made over the past 30 years. On January 17, 2020, it was announced that the art exhibit will also be held in Miyagi, taking place at the Ishinomori Manga Museum in the exhibition room on the second floor from February 22, 2020 to April 12, 2020. Introduction In August 2019https://natalie.mu/stage/news/342711, in Issue 36 of Weekly Shōnen Magazine, it was announced that as part of the 30th Year Anniversary for Hajime no Ippo serialization that there will be a Hajime no Ippo Art Exhibit during November 16, 2019 to December 1, 2019 that will display Morikawa's artwork of volume covers, match posters, and various pages of the manga created over the 30 years. The event will be held in Seibu Shibuya Branch Movida Building 6F in the Special Venue. In the same issue, it was also announced that there will be a live action Stage Play called "Real Fighting Hajime no Ippo: The Glorious Stage!!" it will be performed in Tokyo in January 2020. In the stage version, Kiyasu Kouhei, who acted as the voice actor of the main character, Makunouchi Ippo in the anime version, will be in charge. Also part of the 30th Anniversary in November, Morikawa's sponsored Hajime no Ippo Featherweight Tournament Quarter Final round took place on November 19, 2020 during the Art Exhibit. On January 17, 2020, it was announced that Hajime no Ippo Art Exhibit will be held in Ishinomaki City, Miyagi Prefecture from February 22, 2020 to April 12, 2020. During the Exhibit run, the Semi-Final match will be held for Morikawa's Featherweight Boxing Tournament on February 27, 2020. Tokyo In the Tokyo exhibition, more than 200 original paintings will be exhibited, including cover illustrations of 125 volumes of the book, numerous famous matches, and the climax scene of the three matches selected from the best bout (Makunouchi Ippo vs Sendō Takeshi II, Kimura Tatsuya vs Mashiba Ryō, and Takamura Mamoru vs Bryan Hawk.) The exhibit also display current manuscripts of the chapters released in Weekly Shōnen Magazine over the course of the art exhibit. There are also events where Morikawa will visit for autograph session (on November 16, November 23, December 1st) and live drawing, as well as special original goods sold including posters, t-shirts, books, etc. *'Dates': Saturday, November 16 - Sunday, December 1, 2019 *'Venue': Special venue on the 6th floor of The Mobida Building, Seibu Shibuya Store, Tokyo *'Time': 10:00-21:00 (Admission until 30 minutes before closing on each day, close at 20:00 on the last day) *'Admission': 900 yen for general students, 700 yen for college and high school students, 500 yen for junior high school students, free for elementary school students and younger. Live Drawing On November 16th, 2019, Morikawa took part in a live drawing, where he drawn a manga version of a Stage Play promotion poster that features the manga character version that the actors are portraying in front of a live audience. During the live drawing, he allowed a few lucky audience members to assist him in the drawing by shading in a character's hair. Then over the course of the Art Exhibit, Morikawa completed the poster. G-SHOCK In commemoration of the 30th anniversary of the series of "Hajime no Ippo", G-shock pursuing toughness and the artwork collaboration of Makunouchi and his friends in pursuit of the meaning of strength is finally realized. From 11/16 to 12/1, the Seibu Shibuya Store Movida Hall 6th floor special venue will hold an exhibition of original paintings commemorating the 30th anniversary of the series of "Hajime no Ippo". As part of the collaboration, Morikawa created Artwork for it, and the ads will feature the characters Makunouchi Ippo, Miyata Ichirō, Sendō Takeshi , Takamura Mamoru, and Alexander Volg Zangief, where they are demonstrating their toughness during the story. The g-shock collaboration is a digital and analog combination model "GA-140" series. It is a model that inherits the big case based on the GA-100 and updates the design of the dial and needle. Tokyo Related Gallery Tokyo Art Exhibit = Art Exhibit - Art Work - 01.png|Art Exhibit Art Exhibit - Ippo Figurine - 01.png|Ippo Figurine Art Exhibit - Life Size Poster - Ippo and Takamura.png| Life Size Poster - Ippo and Takamura Art Exhibit - Life Size Poster - Miyata and Sendo.png| Life Size Poster - Miyata and Sendo Art Exhibit - Match Posters - 01.png|Match Posters Art Exhibit - Match Posters - 02.png|Match Posters Art Exhibit - Morikawa autograph session - Drawing Volg.png|Morikawa drawing Volg for autograph Art Exhibit - Original Manuscript - Chapter 01.png|Original Manuscript - Chapter 01 Art Exhibit - Volume Covers - 01.png|Volume Covers Art Exhibit - Volume Covers - 02.png|Volume Covers |-| Live Drawing = Art Exhibit - Live Drawing - Fan Drawing.png|Live Drawing with Fan Art Exhibit - Live Drawing - Start 01.png|Live Drawing Start Morikawa - Live Drawing - Stage Play.png|Live Drawing - Final |-| G-Shock = G-Shock Watches - Hajime no Ippo - 01.png|G-SHOCK Display G-Shock Watches ad - Ippo - 01.png|G-SHOCK - Ippo's ad G-Shock Watches ad - Miyata - 01.png|G-SHOCK - Miyata's ad G-Shock Watches ad - Sendo - 01.png|G-SHOCK - Sendo's ad G-Shock Watches ad -Takamura - 01.png|G-SHOCK - Takamura's ad G-Shock Watches ad -Volg - 01.png|G-SHOCK - Volg's ad Ishinomaki City In the Ishinomaki Exhibithttps://www.mangattan.jp/manga/exhibition/12862/, it will feature more than 200 original drawings will be exhibited, including a book cover illustration and a climax scene of the "Best Bout" of a number of famous matches. The first exhibition held in Shibuya, Tokyo in November and December 2019, and the second venue, Ishinomaki, will exhibit a number of original paintings for the first time, including the addition of three new book cover illustrations and three "Best Bout" originals. During the exhibition, original art exhibition original goods and prints are sold, and collaboration menus with local Ishinomaki restaurants will also appear. *'Date:' Saturday, February 22 - Sunday, April 12, 2020 *'Hours:' 9:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. (closed at 17:00 in February) *'Venue:' Ishinomaki Mangattan Museum, 2nd floor, Exhibition Room *''Closed: 2/25 (Tuesday), 3/17 (Tuesday)'' *'Admission:' 840 yen for adults, 520 yen for junior high and high school students, 210 yen for elementary school students, free for preschoolers (including permanent exhibition admission fee) Hajime no Ippo themed Food Blue Zone In the coffee shop "BLUE Zone" (located on the 3rd floor of the Ishinomori Art Gallery) will be selling some Hajime no Ippo related theme food during the museum run. * Ippo vs Miyata - Kazegami Raijin Curry (風神雷神カレ) ** Price - 980 Yen ($8.92) ** Description: Ippo vs Miyata dream match makeup realized in curry!? Two types of curry and ingredients expressing Miyata's and Ippo's nickname (Thunder God and Wind God). * Mashiba Ryo's - Reaper Parfait (死神パフェ) ** Price - 880 Yen ($8.01) ** Description: A full-volume parfait that gave the atmosphere of the god of death. Based on coffee jelly, black sesame ice cream and vanilla ice cream, topped with bright red petite shoe accent! * Makunouchi Ippo - KO! Strawberry Milk (KO！ いちごミルク) ** Price - 700 Yen ($6.37) ** Description: Strawberry milk with the image of a uniform of Ippo. Sprinkle on the star sugar and drink it! Common-Ship Hashidori Ishinomaki Related Gallery Ishinomaki Art Exhibit = |-| Other = |-| Hajime no Ippo Theme Food = Ishinomori Art Exhibit - HnI theme Food - 02.png|HnI theme Food References Category:30th Anniversary Category:Hajime no Ippo